Wedding Date
by priestess-of-suzaku
Summary: Hermione's little sister is getting married and her ex is the best man. She decides to hire a date but never expects the person she recieves. Based on the movie.
1. Part One

Wedding Date

Part one

A/N: Hey guys, yet another story from the priestess. This story idea came to my mind after I saw the movie. I changed things around because I didn't want to copy it completely. Of course I had to condense it and cut a lot of things out that were in the movie and only do the basic parts of it. I feel that the scenes are very fluid. I hope you enjoy it. I also recommend you see the movie. Debra Messing is really funny in it. The reason I changed the story is one, I didn't want to give the movie away. Two…I have to stay true to my favorite pairings, no matter what. There are only two chapters…so enjoy.

Hermione sighed as she looked at old pictures. A silent tear fell down her cheek onto the picture. The picture was of her and her ex-fiancé Ron. Two years ago Ron broke up their 7 year relationship for no reason. She never recovered. Now her little sister was getting marries and Ron was the best man. What is a girl to do? She needed a date and quick, yet she has not dated anyone since the breakup. So she did the next best thing.

Hermione hastily turned the pages of her magazine to the section of hiring your date. _Why not?_ She dialed the number and waited for a response. _How bad could it be?_ She twisted the cord around her finger as she bit her lip in anticipation through every ring.

- - -

Hermione held her train ticket firmly in her hand. Her "date" should be here any minute. She didn't know what to expect. She went through her purse and found her lip gloss. _Nervous habit #1: Continuous application of lip gloss._

She put it back when she heard. "Can I sit here?" She quickly looked up to see the face of the last person she would expect. Her jaw hung open

"I thought the voice sounded familiar."

"Are you my date?" Hermione's cheek blushed.

"Unless you want to return me." He ran his fingers through his short hair."

"Sit, sit. Let me explain my situation."

"I already know it. Your little sister Kimberlee is getting married to Neville Longbottom and he has named Ron Weasley as his best man. Ron is your ex yet you are still hung up on your relationship since the breakup was so sudden and he never really gave you a reason why."

"Wow, you're good."

He smiled.

"So how did you know it was me?"

"Well Granger, your voice is very recognizable."

"Then why did you want this job?"

"Because I have some unfinished business to settle."

Hermione held her head. "This is a disaster."

"Not really."

"Yes it is Draco. Half the guests know who you are."

Malfoy smirked kindly at her.

"Stop smiling at me like that. It is so unlike you and weird."

"Fine, I was just trying to be nice."

"Maybe u shouldn't go at all."

"I think it's too late for that."

"I guess you're right. Well, I guess I will have to play the cards I was given. When we get there we have to act like a couple. We are madly in love. This has to be good enough to fool my best friend."

"So if Harry believes it, we are as good as gold."

"Yeah. That will be the hardest thing to do though."

"You also want to make Ron jealous don't you?"

"Well…yeah and I guess you are the perfect person to do it."

Malfoy smirked.

- - -

Hermione shoved her last bag into the trunk.

"How many bags do you need?"

"Oh shove off."

"So what is your family like? I have never heard of you having a sister."

"My sister and I never really got along. And when I when I went to Hogwarts she got to be spoiled by our parents. Now she is marrying one of our classmates and can't wait to be the center of attention.

"But what is your family like?"

"Oh, they are all crazy."

"That's promising."

Hermione laughed. She looked out the window at the places of her childhood. She was returning with the one person her close friends couldn't stand.

"Don't worry Hermione. Everyone will think we are dating. There is no reason to fret."

"It is so weird to hear you being nice."

"Comes with the job. Is that a problem?"

"No, just something I have to get used to."

Malfoy smiled.

"Here we are." The driver pulled into the drive way.

Malfoy studied the house that he would be spending the next few days at.

Hermione climbed out and went to grab her bags. Malfoy followed to help.

"Is this the house you grew up in?"

"Yup. Typical muggle neighborhood. It's not much but its home."

"It's nice."

"Thanks."

Hermione had one bag over her shoulder, one small one in her hand along with her purse. Her 3 suitcases were carried by the driver and Malfoy who had one of his own.

Hermione rang the bell and the door quickly opened.

"Hi Hermione."

"Hello Harry!"

Harry quickly hugged her. "Let me help you with your bags."

"Oh thanks Harry. You are so sweet."

Malfoy smiled. "Hello Potter."

Harry's smile faded. "M-Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

"I am Hermione's date."

Harry's mouth hung open. "Is this true?"

Hermione nodded. "I didn't know how to tell you since I did not know how you would take it."

Harry gripped the handle of Hermione's bags tightly. Rage flickered in his eyes. Hermione approached him.

"Calm down Harry."

Harry didn't respond, just glared at Malfoy.

"Draco, honey. Can I have a few minutes with Harry?"

"Certainly. I will pay the driver."

Harry and Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"Harry, he has changed since Graduation."

"I don't care Hermione, how could you go out with him?"

"I-I really don't have an answer to that, because it just happened."

Harry turned his back to her and dropped her bags to the floor.

"Harry…" She touched his shoulder and he turned around. Their noses just missed each other. Harry swallowed hard. They were now dangerously close to each other. "Please don't be mad Harry."

Harry didn't respond but quickly left the room leaving Hermione to carry her own bags.

Malfoy entered the kitchen as soon as he left. Tears swelled in her eyes and Malfoy pulled her into his chest and let her cry.

"Thank you Malfoy."

"Don't mention it."

He wiped her tears.

"Hermione? Hermione are you here?" Her mother called.

"Yes Mum."

"Oh good." Hermione's mother entered the kitchen.

"So glad to see you my dear, how was your trip?"

"It was okay."

"Who is this?" Her mother smiled at Malfoy and held her hand out to him.

"This is Draco, my boyfriend."

Hermione's mother smiled. "He is a cute one."

Hermione blushed.

"Hurry on outside, every one is waiting to see you Honey bunny."

"Okay Mum."

She smiled at Draco before leaving.

"Honey Bunny?"

"Nickname."

Draco nodded because he understood.

"Want to meet the bride and groom?"

"Sure."

Hermione grabbed his sleeve and pulled him through her house and into her backyard. Many close family members and friends were littered around her yard. Kimberlee was easy to spot. When she saw Hermione a big smile grew on her face. "Hermione!" She made her way through groups of people to her. "You made it."

Draco stared at the blond Hermione clone.

Hermione forced on a smile. "Kimberlee!"

They hugged.

"Who is this hunk?"

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand. They shook hands.

"Let me get Neville. Oh Neville!"

Neville made his way out of the crowd towards them.

"Neville, Hermione and her date are here."

Neville looked up to see Hermione but inhaled sharply when he saw Malfoy.

"Hello Neville. Long time no see." Hermione hugged him.

Malfoy held out a hand. Neville hit it away. "What are you going to do, hex me at my own wedding?"

"I grew up. I am not like that anymore."

"Yeah, yeah sure. Do you expect me to believe that?"

"Neville, he is a changed man. I really hope you guys can get along."

"He better be or he will not be attending our wedding."

"He will be on his best behavior, won't you honey?"

Draco nodded.

"Wait 'till Ron sees this." Neville ran off.

Hermione's face suddenly turned pale as her smile faded.

Draco put one arm around her waist and whispered into her ear. "It will be okay."

She nodded.

Kimberlee twisted her finger around one of her blond curls. "Soo…how did you meet?"

_Damn we didn't come up with a good scenario…_

Draco looked at her smiling. "We went to Hogwarts together and a few months ago. I was at this café and saw Hermione sitting there. I decided to catch up on old time." He held Hermione close.

_Damn he is good._

"Oh …" She saw Neville and Ron. "Here's Ron."

Hermione bit her lip.

"Hello Hermione…Hello Draco."

"Hello Weasley."

"…Hi Ron."

Ron ran his fingers through his hair. "How are you Hermione?"

"I'm alright."

Ron smiled. Kimberlee flirted with Malfoy as Neville had one arm around her shoulders. Harry came up next to them and pulled Hermione by the arm. "You wouldn't mind if I stole her away for a minute would you? You did steal 7 years of her life so one minute wouldn't be much would it?"

Ron frowned and Harry pulled Hermione back into the house.

Neville and Kimberlee walked off leaving Ron and Malfoy alone.

"So, how are you Ron?"

"All right. Just can't stop thinking of this one girl. We had a relationship awhile ago but now she is with another guy. I miss her."

Malfoy nodded his head slowly.

- - -

"This will be your room Hermione."

"Mom, this is my room."

"Well I know that dear but this is where you and Draco will stay."

"Me…and Draco?"

"Yes. Have fun you two!" She left the room.

Hermione looked at her queen sized bed. "Oh shit."

Draco closed the door and put his stuff down. "Nice room"

"Thanks." She put pillows down the middle of the bed.

Malfoy began to undress. "So tell me about the party tomorrow."

Hermione turned away from him. "Just a little something. The men do their thing and the women do theirs."

"Sounds like fun."

"As long as you behave."

Malfoy laughed.

Hermione grabbed her nightgown and went into the bathroom to change.

"I talked to Ron today." Malfoy said as he finished dressing.

"Really…"

"I think he still likes you."

Hermione's arms fell to her side. She slid down the wall.

- - -

"Drink, Drink, Drink!"

Hermione took a shot and then wiped her mouth.

Everyone cheered. Kimberlee ordered one as well. Kimberlee took her shot and everyone cheered. Hermione and Kimberlee started laughing.

"I haven't ahd this much fun in a long time."

"Me neither."

Hermione held her shot glass up. "To your wedding."

"No don't…"

"Why not?"

"I don't deserve to be married."

"Of course you do."

Kimberlee shook her head. "No I don't."

- - -

Harry held out his hand to Draco. "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday. I am glad you are here."

"Thank you."

Ron stood there with his arms crossed.

Kimberlee snuck into the men's section. Ron walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

Draco looked over Harry's shoulder as he talked. Ron held her by the shoulders practically yelling at her. Kimberlee started to cry. Malfoy pushed Harry to the side. "Excuse me." He quickly ran to them and pushed Ron away from her. "Don't touch her Ron."

"Mind your own business."

"Don't hurt Kimberlee."

"Who ever said I ever had to listen to you?"

Malfoy pulled out his wand.

"You wouldn't use that in front of muggles."

"Try me."

Ron looked at Kimberlee and let go of her. He quickly walked away.

"Thank you." Kimberlee cried into his chest.

"Why was Ron treating you this way?"

"Well…it's all because 5 years ago…"


	2. Part Two

Wedding Date

Part two

"Where's the bride to be?" Hermione's mother asked her.

"I don't know."

"Well could you go find her?"

Hermione got off her stool. "Fine." She walked outside and over to where all the guys were. _If she is going anywhere it will be with the men. _She opened the door to find Kimberlee talking to Malfoy.

"Kimberlee, mom needs you."

Kimberlee wiped her tears. "Okay." She put one hand on Malfoy's shoulder before leaving. Draco looked at Hermione with a sad look on his face.

"What's the matter?"

He shook his head and continued walking.

Ron smiled at her.

"What do you want Ron."

"To talk to you. I miss just talking to you."

"You do now. Well, I am not really fit for talking to you right now."

"Why?"

"Because you left me with a lot of unanswered questions Ronald."

"Like what?"

"Like why did you break off the engagement?"

"Things just weren't working out for us."

"Well that was still really sudden."

"What else do you want from me?"

"Why did you break up with me?"

Ron looked at his feet. "You want the truth, here it is. Your 19th birthday party, do you remember it? We all came to your house. The one you shared with my sister. Well you invited your sister. This was the first time I had talked to an actual muggle and she was bloody beautiful, just like you. We got to talking and became friends. Well, that summer when we were out on the lake for Harry's birthday we became closer." He paused. "I slept with her." Hermione gasped. "Then I began falling for her. We would sleep together all the time. So I tried making it with you but I couldn't stop thinking about her. I knew being with her was wrong but I couldn't hide my feelings for her. So I dumped you and tried going out with her but she had been dating Neville then. So I lost both of you."

Hermione slapped him and ran away. Ron didn't follow but watched her. Harry did chase after her though.

Draco stood outside. Hermione ran to him. "You were wrong. He doesn't love me…he loves her!" She pointed to her sister that realized Hermione knew the truth.

"Kimberlee."

"I know, she told me."

"You mean you knew?"

"For like 5 minutes."

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to be the one to break the news. You need to hear it from him." She began to cry. "You need to forget about him Hermione. There are better people out there for you." Malfoy watched Harry running toward them. "Let me take you home."

- - -

Hermione and Draco drove together to the chapel the next morning. Hermione folded her arms and stared out the window.

"I'm surprised you are actually going to this."

Hermione shrugged. "I will pretend to be happy for them but tomorrow I never want to see them again."

Malfoy stopped and looked both ways before turning the corner. "So you want to cut off all ties with your sister?"

"Yeah, because she might steal my next boyfriend."

"But she is getting married today."

"Being in a relationship never stopped her before."

Malfoy pulled up to the chapel. He turned off the car and looked over at her. "May I say, you look really pretty today."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you."

Malfoy got out and helped Hermione out. "What am I going to do Draco?"

"I think you should do what you said a few minutes ago."

"But do you think that's best?"

"Do you?"

Hermione sat in one of the pews and Draco sat down next to her. She smoothed out her maid of honor dress and gave a heavy sigh.

Draco hung his head and folded his hands in thought.

"Remember when you told me there were better people out there for me."

"Mmmhmm." He didn't look at her.

"Well were you talking about a significant person?" She looked at him and smiled.

"Well no, but I do believe there is someone who likes you here."

"Are you as sure as you were about Ron still having feelings about me?"

"I told you I was sorry. But I believe it is true, more then I thought about the whole Ron thing." He watched the decorators set out the flowers on the altar.

Hermione turned his head and kissed him. Malfoy pushed her off. "It's not me you fool."

Hermione looked at the ground.

Draco wiped his mouth and changed the subject. "Why don't you talk things out with your sister?"

Kimberlee stood in the back with tears flooding down her cheeks as she tried to adjust a bouquet of flowers but was getting frustrated.

Hermione got up and walked over to her. "Kimberlee, I need to talk to you!"

"I am really sorry Hermione. I am really really sorry. I never meant for it to blow up like the way up did." She tried to cover up the real problem as she backed up to the wall.

"I really don't care whether or not you're sorry. It just hurts too much to think about it."

Kimberlee wiped her tears off her cheeks.

"I know how badly you want the perfect wedding so I will let you have it. I will say all the right things and pretend to be happy. But tomorrow, tomorrow I will go back to being the bitter bitch."

Kimberless wiped her nose. "Will we ever be able to be friends again?"

"Hopefully not."

Kimberlee looked at the ground, defeated.

Hermione folded her arms and tapped her foot. "Does Neville know?"

"No."

"Don't you think he should?"

"I was just waiting for the right time."

"The right time!" Hermione turned to the altar. "Wouldn't this be the right time? I think he should know what he is marrying into."

Hermione walked away leaving Kimberlee to her thoughts.

- - -

Kimberlee pulled Neville into her dressing room.

He covered his eyes. "Kimmy, what are you doing? We are not supposed to talk to each other before the wedding."

Kimberlee pulled his hands away from his eyes.

He saw her tears and became worried. "Kimberlee…what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"There is something I have been hiding from you that you need to know before you marry me."

Kimberlee sat him down.

Neville looked confused, as always.

"It is killing me to say this but 5 years ago I had a fling with Ron that lasted almost 2 years."

"That's when we were dating."

"I know. We…were very close."

"Define close."

Kimberlee looked away.

"Kimberlee…what's going on?"

"We were sexual partners!" She quickly yelled back at him.

"Oh bloody hell Kimberlee!"

"I'm sorry."

"I don't know what makes me angrier the fact you cheated on me, or the fact you helped Ron cheat on Hermione."

"When I realized it was wrong and the guilt was too much, I broke it off with him."

Neville got out of his seat and left the room.

"Neville wait!"

Neville saw Ron talking to Harry but when Ron saw him coming he took off. Neville ran after him. Harry realized what was going on and ran after them.

Hermione and Draco continued their conversation.

"So who do you think likes me?"

"I am not going to tell you Granger."

Hermione playfully hit him. "Tell me."

"No."

Hermione laughed. "Come on."

Draco smiled. "I told you…no."

Hermione smiled back.

"Wow…"

"Wow what?"

"I think that is the first time you truly smiled this whole trip."

"No it hasn't. I have smiled loads of times before this."

"But not like this, your eyes sparkled. You look amazing when you smile."

Hermione couldn't stop smiling. "Aww, you're so sweet."

"You should smile more often."

Hermione kissed his cheek. "Thank you Draco."

"So you think you want to know who likes you."

"Yes."

"Who is the first person who really welcomed you when you got here? Who is still your friend through the whole Ron thing? Who is very protective of you? Who can't keep his eyes off you?"

Hermione put two hands over her mouth. "Oh my…I d-don't know what to say. I had a crush on him. A major crush on him. But he was so wrapped up with Cho that I thought he would never like me. I only started acting the way I did towards Ron was because I knew I couldn't have Harry."

Draco smirked. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Of course…but he is my best friend."

"Go to him Hermione."

She got up.

_I love playing match maker. She can finally be happy and get over the pain of Ron. I think I have settled all my unfinished business. _

"Promise me you will be here when I get back. I liked having you around. How can I ever repay you?"

"You don't. This is something that has needed to be done for a long time now."

Hermione gave him a hug before leaving.

_I didn't change your life, you changed mine._

- - -

Harry and Neville sat in a car together.

"Ron's probably half way to France now." Neville laughed.

"Are you ready to go back?"

"I don't know if I want to be married now."

"You still lover her right?"

"Of course I do. That's why I am marrying her."

"Then go marry her and give her a chance to make up for it."

"You're right." Neville looked out at the countryside. "But I don't have a best man."

"Can't you get someone else?"

"Will you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, will you be my best man?"

"I-I'd be honored to."

"You get to walk with Hermione and I know how much you wan to do that."

"Hermione doesn't like me and that's that."

"I wouldn't say that. You never know."

Harry started the car.

- - -

Hermione searched for a ride but couldn't find one.

_Harry…it was Harry the whole time. I can't believe it._

Hermione sat down on a bench. "Now what am I going to do? Harry is my best friend. Am I ready to start a relationship with him?"

Harry and Neville drove up to her. Hermione stood up. She looked straight into Harry's eyes.

"What's going on inside?" Neville asked.

"Nothing much but you should run along Neville."

"Right." Neville took off inside.

Harry and Hermione were left still staring at each other.

Hermione hugged him. "Thank you for always being there."

"Your welcome." Was his only response.

Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "I know that you like me. And, I want to try to let it work."

Harry's eyes sparkled more than they ever had. "You do?"

She nodded.

Harry looked at his watch. "We better get inside."

"Do we have to go to the wedding?"

"Yes, you are the maid of honor…and I am the best man."

"You are?"

He smiled.

"Then we better go."

Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him into the church. Harry couldn't wipe the smile off his face all night.

- - -

After the wedding Harry and Hermione went on their first date.

Draco turned down the payment from Hermione. He did it partly to see her again but he wanted to make things right with all the people he bullied at Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco continued being friends.

Ron eventually got sick of running and came to beg for forgiveness.

Neville learned how great making up can be. Kimberlee never got back with Ron. A year and a half later they all gathered together again for Harry and Hermione's wedding and this time, Draco was the best man. He was introduced again to Ginny Weasley by Hermione.

He still owes Hermione for that.

In the end love conquered all and Hermione learned that you can find friends in the most peculiar places.

****

**_ The End_**


End file.
